Angels with Broken Wings Flutter and Flail
by blottyparchment
Summary: Tomoyo is Angel, a teen icon tired of the all the cliche popularity. One time, she meets an auburn-haired girl and her decisions are made. Then, the next thing, she meets a boy with dark-blue hair and emotions rise...What other changes will there be?
1. A Ten Minute Freedom

Hello. The only thing I'm hoping for right now is that somebody will read this, and review this, and read this, and review this....sigh...I disclaim the wonderful work of CLAMP, namely Card Captor Sakura.

**********

It was considered a big event by many and one would wonder what was going on.

There was a makeshift platform in the middle of the street. At the foot of the stage, there was a long table and beyond that...? There was a kerfuffle of shrieking school girls, rollicking boys, and everything of the sort. A mishmash of people stood there, seemingly waiting for something exciting to happen.

The people were shouting different things all at the same time. But they were all chanting the same name over and over and over.

"Angel! Angel! Angel!"

It was deafening.

Around the blockade, a lot of cars were parked and inside one of these car, a girl was quietly waiting. She had nothing to do. A magazine lay beside her in the car. Unassuming, the girl took the magazine. She began reading.

~*~*~*~*~

Card Captor Sakura: Angels with Broken Wings Flutter and Flail 

Chapter 1

A 10-minute Freedom

~*~*~*~*~

** Japan's No. 1 Teen Icon**

It is a natural law, the law of gravity in particular, that all things that come up must sooner or later come down. Angel had been desperately hoping for that fateful day to come. Sadly, ever since her first baby steps into the world of show business, her career just kept on plummeting up. The ride was too smooth for comfort.

Who is Angel, you ask? Oh, she's just this fifteen-year old girl on every poster in every house of every teenager. You might have been mesmerized by this lavender-haired beauty in nine out of ten commercials promoting the latest soda drinks, toys, hi-tech gadgets, computer models, celphone models, skincare products, you name it. The heavenly trill you hear a lot on the radio, that's her voice. The hyacinthine eyes that swoop down on you, catching your heart and all, from the big screen outside the shopping mall, it could not be anyone else's but Angel's.

But, be warned. Whenever you see giggly school girls with tufts of purple-dyed tresses and fuchsia contact lenses, they are not Angel, but her staunch followers. If any of them hears you slandering Angel's name, you might not live to see the daylight. My only advice is for you to run for your dear life. 

Who is the real Angel? Everyone knows that she has portmanteau talents. At the tender age of four, the little angel (excuse the pun), has already been seen singing in school programs. By the stars of Venus, Angel was destined to be discovered by Hal Ishitori, her current talent manager. From the moment Hal set his eyes on Angel, he felt strongly that _she _would be the one to make a difference in the music AND film industry. After the school program, Hal talked with Angel and the two made a great connection.

Hal endeavored to make Angel's dreams come true. But, every big star had to start small. Hal and Angel's first project was to expose the lovely Angel. Her first VTRs landed her several contracts for different commercials. Everyone saw the potential in this hyacinthine-eyed wonder. Soon, a lot of caliber TV networks have began signing her up for their TV series' line ups. Angel's talent for singing, which was how Hal discovered her, was only later on explored. 

And now, Angel has finally come to the peak of her budding career. She is starring in her first, major role film, of which the details shall be announced in the months to come. Please subscribe for next month's issue of 'Jem' magazine...

......

The girl could not help but grimace as she thumbed through the teen-oriented magazine on her lap. Here was a magnified account of Angel, or who they call the newest teen icon.

Really. 

She had only been sitting in the black, tinted car for half an hour, waiting like any good girl. Right beside her, was a glossy magazine that seemed really harmless. The girl just shrugged to herself and picked it up. She leafed through the pages, and read a bit of everything, for she was not one to read those types of magazines. Her eyes fell on a page with a picture of a very familiar girl. It was an article about Angel. _That_ seemed harmless too. 

Boy was she wrong.

Everything written there was a twisted lie.

How so?

Angel was not like that. She was not endeavoring for those sorts of things. Before, she did. Now, it was different. Angel was tired of being an idol. Only, her early retirement from stardom was very much opposed by many.

How did the girl know this?

Because, she _was _Angel. And Angel was not her real name. It was Tomoyo Daidouji. Her age was even wrong. She was actually turning 13 this year.

They did not know the real her and nobody would want to know about it. 

Why?

Because, who would be interested in a thirteen-year old, megane-wearing bookworm? Yes. Angel had 120/132 vision. So, she had to wear glasses at home and soft contact lenses outside. Her mother insisted that she undergo laser treatment. But, Tomoyo repeatedly and firmly told her mom 'no'.

You know how people always think about what their favorite stars would be doing during their free time? Well, if it were Angel, she would be reading all kinds of books at home. How not fancy right?

And for anyone's satisfaction, her personal satisfaction perhaps, Tomoyo scribbled the first paragraph in the article.

The car door swung open and a pink-tinged face popped into Tomoyo's view. 

"Hal!" Tomoyo jumped. It not only happened once, but many times. Halberton Ishitori, Angel's homosexual, half-American half-Japanese talent manager, always wore heavy make-up. It created a horrifying effect for Tomoyo, every time she was alone in the car and Hal suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Girl, why do you flinch as if I'm a ghost who's come to swallow you up?" Hal sighed dramatically and rearranged the shawl around his neck. The talent manager had a bizarre taste for clothes.

"Scoot over, Angel," Hal told Tomoyo with a wave of his nail-polished fingers. He slid into the car.

"Oh dear!" Hal cried shrilly, snatching up the magazine lying there in horror. "You've been writing on my magazines again!" His voice needed a lot of getting used to - a deep baritone going up and up in high pitches.

Tomoyo did not know whether to laugh at the way his voice went like that or at the silly expression on his pinkish face.

"Sorry, Hal," was all Tomoyo could say, as she was mustering up every ounce of energy to stop herself from laughing in Hal's face.

Hal pouted and crossed his arms, looking very childish.

"Hal, I said I'm sorry."

The gay looked the opposite way. He played with strands of his waist-length, silver-dyed hair.

"Hal! Look at me, will you?"

Now, Hal had his eyelids shut. 

There was one last resort. Tomoyo had no other means for reconciliation, except that. Her talent manager had been nagging her about it these past few days. 

"Okay. I'll pose for that photo-shoot you wanted me to go to." This, was her final peace offering.

"YES!" Hal threw up his hands in sheer joy, only to forget that he was inside a car and merrymaking was limited. The car bounced for a while.

"Yeesh. I just made him happy again," Tomoyo said to herself. 

Tomoyo cleared her throat, cutting off Hal's blissful moment. "Shall we get down to business?" Tomoyo said. 

Hal nodded. "Angel, I've already talked to the stage crew. You're set to go in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"Now, don't be late, you understand?"

Tomoyo blinked, confused. "What do you mean? Why? Aren't you staying here with me?"

"I'm going ahead because I have to attend to some things. Now, we made a deal, that, in exchange for not having bodyguards today, you promised me you're going to meet your co-stars in that movie project. We're doing that after this promotion of your new album."

"Uh right." Tomoyo felt giddily strange for some reason. This was the first time she would ever be alone, without Hal by her side, without her female bodyguards watching her back. Tomoyo had TEN minutes of freedom. It might be a mere ten minutes to any other person, but to Angel, ten minutes was ethereal.

"Remember, ten minutes! I want you up on that stage in ten minutes!" Hal reminded Tomoyo once more before he got out of the car and closed the door. 

The teen idol, as soon as she saw that Hal was gone, started concocting an idea in her mind.

**********

Sakura Kinomoto was riding her roller-skates and it was just her luck that she could not pass through as quickly as usual. The middle-school girl, who was taking her usual route home, was stopped by a crowd of enthusiastic people gathered around a makeshift stage. Sakura felt curious, and so skated her way to the outermost part of the ring of people.

"OOFH..."

Sakura was not looking properly and knocked down a girl who was crossing her path. She immediately stooped over the sprawled figure.

"I'm sorry," apologized Sakura, pulling the girl up to her feet.

"It's alright," said the girl with a warm smile. Then, she made a face as she noticed that her dress was dirtied a bit. 

"Here, take this." Sakura held out a lace handkerchief to the girl.

The girl considered it for a while and finally accepted the hankie, mumbling, "thank you."

While she was cleaning her dress, Sakura scrutinized the person. She was surprised to see that she was a perfect lookalike of the teen idol, Angel. For all she knew, this girl could be the real thing.

"Whoa, look at that tumult. Angel's really very popular, isn't she?" The girl jerked a thumb at the growing cluster. She was still holding the handkerchief in her other hand.

"So, Angel is going to appear here today?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. It's a promotion for a new CD, 'Harlequin Carnival'."

"Harlequin Carnival? Isn't that the name of a festivity here in Tomoeda?"

"I heard that it's Angel's favorite holiday."

"Really? You know so much about Angel and you look so much like her....I think you can pass off as her double."

The girl's eyes widened.

*****************

**to be continued**

*****************

So, how was it? Can you guys guess who Halberton Ishitori is like? I just made up the Harlequin Carnival. Please review. 

And oh yeah, these are my other fics: Reunion (I used to write it under the penname kurikurei) and Passage. 


	2. Flail

Well, here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I own my stuff and so does CLAMP. CCS is one of them.

~*~*~*~*~

Card Captor Sakura: Angels with Broken Wings Flutter and Flail

Chapter 2

Flail

~*~*~*~*~

Outside a quaint delicatessen not far from the makeshift stage, a woman with reddish-brown hair and pink shades was busy talking to someone on the celphone. She had been doing it for quite some time now. 

This woman was Nakuru Akizuki, the talent manager of the so-called male counterpart of Angel. Male counterpart meaning he had just as many worshippers as Angel; meaning this teenage boy was loved by all, particularly the girls; meaning he is in everyone's wildest dreams. 

Eriol Hiragizawa. 

That, is his name. 

What factors made him so popular?

He was like a female 'Angel', only he was half-British and half-Japanese and he was popular in England too. Eriol had lush midnight-blue hair that was too tempting to touch; twinkling sapphire eyes that when focused in you, you would feel as if he was looking through your soul; a too-nice smile that could melt the heart of any girl. He had impeccably perfect manners to boot. Eriol had the elegance of the femme. The strange thing was, boys looked up to him. Well, not all of them - just most of them.

Nakuru's conversation finally ended as she shoved the celphone into her pocket. She spun around and entered the delicatessen.

"Eriol, Angel will be - " Nakuru frowned, stopping short. She had only left Eriol inside a few minutes ago and now he was not there.

"He's gone out," said a raven-haired, chinese-looking girl who had her hair done up in two buns. She was sitting down at one of the tables.

Nakuru slapped her forehead and shook her head regretfully. "Not again." 

Eriol had vanished from her sight, just like he usually did.

Nakuru joined the raven-haired girl, feeling resigned. As usual, there was no other choice but to wait for him to come back.

**********

The noises sounded muffled when Tomoyo was inside the car. But when she got out, the commotion was louder than she expected. It was too much for her. She could not understand how Angel could stir people up that much.

Tomoyo squeezed herself through the thick crowd, aimlessly going here and there. She saw a lot of Angel clones and the feeling of worrying about being recognized dissipated. Tomoyo just acted as if she was one of those crazy fans.

These Angel clones were making exaggerated movements. All of them wore imitations of Angel's different costume. Some had bizarre-looking hairstyles. A few were hopping like kangaroos, crying out in such high-pitched voices.

Tomoyo wondered if she could pretend she was one of those kinds of people. 

The teenage girl looked from left to right, but was not looking forward. Before she knew it, Tomoyo had already collided with someone and crashed down onto the floor.

"OOFH"

"I'm sorry," apologized a female voice. 

Tomoyo momentarily surveyed the person she collided with - short auburn hair, school uniform, red rollerskates - before the girl lent her a hand to help her stand up.

"It's alright," Tomoyo said, meaning it. Now that she was level with the girl, she could see that she had a short stature and beautiful emerald eyes. She was also probably around her age. She smiled, then, looking down at her skirt she was alarmed to see that it was a bit soiled.

_Oh no! Hal's gonna kill me when he sees this!!_

"Here, take this."

The words came out from the same girl who bumped her. She was holding out a lace handkerchief. Tomoyo took it, hesitating a bit.

"Thank you," Tomoyo murmured, occupying herself with cleaning her skirt. And while she was doing it, she felt the other girl scrutinizing her. Tomoyo continued on, hoping that this person would not think that she was someone such as Angel. 

_Be as inconspicuous as possible. As inconspicuous as possible..._Tomoyo repeated the words again and again.

"Whoa, look at that tumult. Angel's really very popular, isn't she?" 

It just came out of Tomoyo's mouth involuntarily. 

"So, Angel is going to appear here today?" asked the girl.

"Yup. It's a promotion for a new CD, 'Harlequin Carnival'."

"Harlequin Carnival? Isn't that the name of a festivity here in Tomoeda?"

"I heard that it's Angel's favorite holiday."

"Really? You know so much about Angel and you look so much like her....I think you can pass off as her double."

Tomoyo was taken aback. _Has she already realized who I am?_ _What am I going to do if she has?_

"That's what people usually say to me. But, I'll just pass on that. It's already enough trouble to look like Angel..."

Tomoyo had no idea what she was saying.

The other girl laughed. It sounded pleasant, carefree. The best word would most likely be...genki. Maybe, just maybe, it would not matter to this girl if she found out that she was the real Angel. Somehow, Tomoyo liked her.

"Um, you can keep the hanky." 

Tomoyo almost forgot about the handkerchief. She glanced down at her hand and saw how dirty the handkerchief was now that she could not possibly return it in that condition.

"Oh no. I don't want to keep it," Tomoyo said. "This is yours, so I'm going to give it back to you. But I have to clean it first."

"Are you sure?" The auburn-haired girl seemed reluctant.

"Of course."

"Okay." The girl finally agreed.

It was then that a problem hit Tomoyo straight in the face. How the heck was she going to give the hanky back? The girl was most likely living in Tomoeda because she wore the uniform of Tomoeda Middle School. Perhaps Tomoyo would be able to find her in her school. But that would seem absurd. Or, Tomoyo could ask for the girl's full name and look up information on her. Then, she could visit her house and hand back her handkerchief. Scratch that thought. It sounded even more absurd than the first idea.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. What's your name?"

Tomoyo snapped herself back to the present. She was surprised that the girl would introduce herself all of a sudden.

_Should I give my real name? She wouldn't know that I'm Angel, would she? Well, here goes nothing..._

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo told her.

"Do you live around here?" Sakura queried.

"No. I'm just visiting for about a week."

"Really? Well, you're lucky to visit during Angel's promotional tour in Tomoeda."

"I guess so." _I'll be lucky if I weren't Angel, alright._

Tomoyo could tell herself that she enjoyed talking to Sakura. But, their moment was interrupted as a boy wearing a black cap approached her.

"Miss, the event is about to start," he said.

_"Remember, ten minutes! I want you up on that stage in ten minutes!"_

Hal's reminder rang in Tomoyo's ears.

Uh-oh.

"Sakura, it was nice meeting you. I've got to go now."

Sakura was looking confused, but she got over it quickly. "Hope we meet again, then."

Tomoyo nodded and sprinted away. As she was running, it was the only time that she remembered that the title of her album, Harlequin Carnival' had not yet been announced. The fact that she knew it could be a dead giveaway. 

**********

Everything was a whirlwind of events.

Tomoyo got a scolding from Hal before she was pushed up the stage. Then, like always, she had to put up that image that Angel, Japan's no. 1 teen idol, has established. Angel was known as a sweet and delicate person. Tomoyo had to be so sweet and delicate that she found herself a bit sickening. It was a weird feeling, not liking what you yourself was doing.

And so, Tomoyo did everything she rehearsed.

"Hello, everybody!" Tomoyo began, waving to the crowd. 

"Hi!" they greeted back all at the same time.

"I thank you all for having the time to come here. Sorry I kept you guys waiting. Is everyone doing fine here?"

A big "Yes!" came from the gatherers.

"Good. Shall I start now?"

Loud shrieks were heard.

"This song's called 'One-person Feeling'. Here I go..."

The sound system cracked up. The music started playing. Tomoyo took a deep breath and began to sing...

_"Let me...lead you back to the twilight, let me lead you back to there..."_

The noises immediately died down, as if someone had pressed the mute button. Tomoyo did not know why. But her voice had that effect on people. It was not hard for her to sing like that because that was what she did best, after all. 

Inwardly, all Tomoyo wanted was to sing freely. Why did she have to enter into this world of razzle-dazzle? Ever since starting at an early age, Tomoyo felt that she would not be able to live an ordinary life. She did not go to school and had home tutoring instead. Oh, how Tomoyo wanted to try going to school. Her longing to meet people who would see her as a friend and not as a teen idol was so strong that she would do anything to escape this life she had been leading.

_".....don't let go of our fantasy..."_

As the song came to a stop and the pandemonium resumed, Tomoyo resolved to do something about her life. She had formed another plan, this one vague. 

Tomoyo decided she would stop being a teen icon. She would tell that firmly to Hal. Yes, she would live a normal life and go to school. Tomoeda would be a good place to stay in. She could meet Sakura again and make friends with her. Sakura might accept her as plain ol' Tomoyo Daidouji.

Yet, before that, she had to take care of some things.

"That song's part of the new album I'm going to release. And anyone who can guess the name of this album will win a copy of the album AND the CD jacket will include a picture of the winner and me. The promo period lasts until the 12th."

The crowd cheered wildly. The prospect of being in a picture with Angel and to top it off, a picture in the CD jacket of her album, was a great thing. Tomoyo was sure that people would go into any means just to do it.

"And to answer the name of the album, here's the clue: It is Angel's favorite holiday in Tomoeda. Write your answer, your name, address, and telephone number on a sheet of paper and put it in the drop boxes in the designated areas. For more details, see posters and print ads."

Tomoyo winked at her fans, waved goodbye, blew them a kiss, and exited. The fans were in euphoria now while Tomoyo was suffering a lot. _Ugh. I can't take this anymore. _She thought.

**********

Hal stood waiting for Tomoyo. Tap-tap-tap went the heels of his shoe. He looked grim.

Tomoyo gulped, preparing herself for the worse. Or so she thought.

Hal beamed happily and trotted towards her. He enclosed her in a bear hug. Tomoyo was bewildered.

"I'm glad you weren't late, Angel dear. You did great up there!" he said.

"Wha~?" What was going on with Hal? Sure, he acted strange sometimes. But this time, he was acting the strangest.

_He's jumping with joy and I don't know why. I better not talk to him about my plans right now. _

"He's here," Hal whispered to Tomoyo. He let go of Tomoyo and pointed to a boy who was casually standing a little bit far away from them. He looked familiar. 

"Who's here?" Tomoyo asked, still in the dark.

Hal grinned widely. "Eriol Hiragizawa. He's one of your co-stars in the movie."

"Eriol Hiragizawa..." Tomoyo studied the boy. He had midnight-blue hair covered by a...He wore a black cap! And the name only registered itself in Tomoyo's brain right now. He was considered a savant, young actor.

"It's him!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

All of a sudden, she recalled what happened earlier, during those ten minutes that she was roaming around freely. While she was talking to Sakura, a boy came to her. He told her that she the event was starting. If he was telling her that, he must have known who she was.

The boy moved closer to Tomoyo and Hal. He was smiling. 

Eriol Hiragizawa: midnight-blue hair, sapphire eyes, that too-nice smile, elegant manners....that was what the magazines were saying about him. Tomoyo never had the chance to meet him. And now that she met him, it had to be in an embarrassing way.

Of course Tomoyo would not let him know that she was feeling like that. So, to cover up her earlier reaction, she smiled back.

"Hello, Hiragizawa-san," Tomoyo said. "Thank you for what you did a while ago."

"You're welcome, Angel," Eriol replied. "I heard your song. Your voice is heavenly."

"Oh, you don't have to flatter me. But, thank you anyway." Tomoyo sensed that this boy, Eriol Hiragizawa, was like her, a poker-faced person. Tomoyo did all the things a teen icon would do, yet underneath it all, she despised what she was doing. She did not about Hiragizawa-san, though. All she could tell was that he was a good actor not only in his films and TV shows, but also in real life. And, that made Tomoyo feel cautious about him. In other words, Tomoyo did not like Eriol.

"Eriol-kun says that the others are waiting in that food shop near here. He'll accompany us there," Hal told Tomoyo. 

_Oh heck, now I can't talk to Hal all the more. _

"Shall we get going?" Eriol inquired, still smiling. 

"Of course." And Tomoyo forced herself to smile back.

*****************

**to be continued**

*****************


End file.
